Making Tracks
by BookwormCarlota
Summary: Summer break is a time to spend everyday with your friends, relax and look forward to your next term ahead.  But not for Freya…  A story about love, loss, family and friends. The importance of self-love and trusting your heart. TAKING A BREAK SORRY
1. If This Were A Movie

**This is a repost of the same story i originally posted... **

**This is my own story, its unedited so its really rough, i havent gone through it for spelling mistakes and im not a very english literate person, so the grammar might not be correct, if your a BETA and you want to help me out, just message me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own this story, and all the characters, the places are real, but the characters and storyline are mine... copyright. yeah. **

* * *

imagination and then works its way out.  
Imagination is more important than knowledge.

Albert Einstein

**Chapter One - If This Were A Movie...**

If only I could explain to you how everything changed for me that one summer; if I could only fit it all into words, you'd think I was crazy if I told you it was life changing wouldn't you?

Well for me it was more, much more than anything that's changed a person's life before. It was a summer full of happiness, laughing, and running, a summer full of heart ache and hugs; about finding the truth. A summer I'll never forget because it changed everything about me, it changed my heart as well and my mind, and I'm a better person for it; for everything that happened good and bad, and for everyone who I met along the way.

You see it was raining again; but I love the rain, I'm not sure why because every girl I know hates it, _'it messes up my hair' _they'll say_, _or '_everything is horrible when it rains, there's no sunshine'. _You'd think girls in Britain would learn about the weather here, it's always the same; it rains in winter, as well as in summer, autumn and spring, (200 days out of the year actually) but truthfully, I quite like it. Why that is, is much harder question to explain. I think it's because of the smell after it's really rained down heavy, after a storm. The fresh scent is everywhere. I love the feeling of the water hitting off my skin; the droplets falling from my eyelashes. There's something about the rhythmic sound of the water hitting the pavement. It's just so… calming. I'm hardly ever relaxed. You could say I lead a busy life but the truth is everything I do is at full speed; never breaking to just enjoy the view. I have to get where I'm going by any means necessary. At least I used to be that way.

"Freya!" Alley shouted from my bedroom door. "Can I use your camera for a new DP on Facebook?" Alley Sullivan was obsessed with changing her hair colour, her clothing styles, everything, never in the same outfit twice… we couldn't be more different, all I needed was some comfy jeans, a nice big hoodie and my converse; which by the way are amazingly comfy, well worn, well torn, black and scruffy; the way their meant to be. I didn't have to dress up in my eyes. I didn't want to impress anyone new and I certainly didn't have anyone to impress that I already know. I've been living where I am now my whole life, going away to university will be the first time that I'm leaving and travelling away to live from home. Everyone around me knows who I am because they have known me since I was old enough to walk and talk; so no need to dress up anything special for them. I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not interested in one either, the only boys in my life are my brother Luke and my best friend -apart from Alley that is- Chase, I've known him my whole life, turns out he knew Luke before we became brother and sister thanks to my mother's remarriage a year ago.

"Sure but remember we've got to be ready by 8, the movie starts at half past and we don't want to be late... again." I shouted back from the bathroom down the hall, she might not have heard me but I doubt it mattered. I can bet she already had the camera out and posing in front of the mirror right this second. I'm not a jealous person but I'd have given anything to look like her, from her leggy physique to her dark brown hair and bright shining brown eyes, she could have been a model, except for her mannerisms which definitely brought her back down to earth I've never known a girl be able to burp that loud! I've given her a ten out of ten before now, no joke... I guess that's why we're such close friends me and Alley, nothing could change that. That does depend I guess on how she takes my moving away this summer. Yeah I'm not going forever but for Alley and me it might as well be forever, we haven't been apart since we were little and she isn't good at being alone, I'm worried I'll be replaced before I'm even at my dad's front door. Shit.

I was leaving this summer for my dad's beach house in Barmouth, this felt like the last chance I was going to get to see him before I started University most likely in London, I've applied for both a course in Visual Communication; which is basically photography with other medias involved, and also The Arts Of Music; this is scholarship based and I'm lucky to have gotten a place at all, but I'm torn between something I've always wanted to do as a job –photography- and something that's always been a hobby – music-. But they both have a way of capturing my imagination and taking everything around me to a whole new level. Music just gives me that vibe of life coursing through my veins something real and beautiful something I've created and something that no one can take away from me. Photography is much more magical, just by knowing I can go anywhere and take my photographs and turn them into something beautiful, knowing that I can make magic by a creative talent, that enough for me to know that I need to learn everything there is to know about photography, I want to be a part of the world of photographers that have made a difference with their work over the years, I want my name to be known for more than just semi-professional work. Trent Parke once said _'I'm forever chasing light because light turns the ordinary into the magical' _he's my inspiration.

Alley is going to come down half way through the holiday and see me, but up till then I'm totally solo, just me, Dad, and Quinn my dad's Great Dane. It'll be just us, for those four _very_ long months. I should be seeing this as an adventure, something new and exciting. Yeah until I get there and realise _this is my father I'm talking about._ Even since he left my mum when I was 10 years old, I haven't been seeing much of him. Just a card at Christmas and birthdays and sometimes he will just drop by unexpectedly when he's 'in town' on a conference or something similar. It's never bothered me though, you know after the initial shock of _oh my god! My parents are getting a divorce_ and you feel like your world in breaking apart. Everything worked out fine in the end. About a year ago mum married Paul Scott, and in doing so brought along another member of our family, Luke. It was great; having a big brother to look out for me, we had been friends before our parents married so it wasn't anything that drastic for us, plus I really like Paul, he makes Mum laugh; can't ask for more than that. From that moment on Luke, Chase, Alley and I have been like an inseparable foursome. It feels much longer than a year. But it's been a great year.

The sound of footsteps dragged me out of this reverie as Alley came crashing into my bathroom and got her foot caught on the bath mat which meant she ended up flat on her face by my feet, with an "OUCH! Shit it Freya where did that come from? I'm all hurt and stuff now!"

Between laughing at her and helping her up, I countered with "Alley it's always been there, you do it every time" It probably has something to do with the ridiculously high heels she insists on wearing everywhere, including inside my house. Alley had been trying to come up with reasons as to why I should stay at home with her for summer; evidently making it harder for me to go, but making staying at home more annoying by the second.

"If I'm hurt bad enough will you stay behind with me this summer?" I looked at her then and she was giving me the baby eyes, you know the type of eyes that twinkle and then that child gets anything they want?

I sighed -we'd been over this before- "You know I can't Al, I would if I thought I had the time before University, you know that right? Please don't make me feel anymore guilty than I already do, mums given me this crap already about picking a side and choosing a parent and the rights and wrongs of parental desertion." I think she had been joking, but it was hard to tell, when she found out I was going to be go _all _summer, she kindly reminded me "It was four months you know, which is 120 days, and that's a long time with your... Father" I almost laughed at the way she got stuck on the word _father_ because he hadn't really been there for a while so Paul was more like a Dad to me than my real dad; Danny Leigh. Back in the bathroom Alley was still talking about my leaving her behind, which evidently was making us later to get ready to go out...

"I get it Frey I really do, I'm going to miss you that's all, we haven't been apart for almost our entire lives, why start now?"

I had to change the subject, come up with something witty as always or this was going to turn sour real quick, "Well missy, what makes you think I'm not going just to get away from you hey? It's not just all that sea breeze I'm after" I winked at her and she laughed, but underneath I could tell she was still upset.

"Look no worries I'll write to you every day and we have our phones and just think I'll send post card, we'll go old school and make everything more fun that way, It'll be like it always is, just from a little further away… okay maybe a lot further away, but you know I love you and you never know we have London together soon so stop panicking" Alley was waiting for her acceptance letters through the post, we applied to the same places; Birmingham Arts University, The Royal Music Academy of London and just for the hell of it Barmouth Specialist Arts Programme. I'd gotten all my acceptances back for both Music and Photography with an option to Major or stay with both, again with the decisions and without saying it we were both worried she hadn't had any back so far.

I was smiling the whole time big, full and fake, and she could see right through me, as always.

"Can I at least help you pack" she said in the smallest voice I've ever heard her use. Man I felt really bad now… Feeling guilty, who me? Maybe…

Without thinking about it, I pulled her into my arms and give her a long hug, I hoped it showed her how I felt about our friendship and about how much she meant to me, after I step back again, I could see the little pools of tears in her eyes, she wouldn't cry in front of me, not over this, I knew her. She was all smiles and happiness, rarely upset over anything. Then again we weren't just _anything_; we were Freya Leigh and Alley Sullivan, best friends since nursery, when I hit little Chase Maddox over the head with a chair; albeit it a child sized plastic chair, for holding my hand in the classroom and trying to kiss her at the same time. After that we were inseparable and so here we are fourteen years later, and still Chase can't come between us.

Nothing was going to change bad enough for tears at the moment, we both knew a time would come; and soon, when we would have to go our separate ways, and then maybe we'll cry, but not at this moment in time.

"How about if I let you help me pack my stuff, you get your behind moving and get ready!, we've got all of one hour before the boys arrive for the movie and I want to get there on time."

We went back into my bedroom and started packing my bags. I wasn't planning on anything fancy happening so I basically took my wardrobe, smiling the whole time because in honesty I was probably going to need everything I was taking, I mean it was going to be four months, but it still looked like a lot when we spread it all out on my bed. Between Alley and myself, we managed to get the packing down to one _very_ large suitcase with everything I would need to wear inside, we had to use those space saving bags that you have to attach the hover to, to make them smaller because it sucks all the air out of the bag. Everything was so compressed in size that I had to remember to leave out night clothes for tonight's sleep over, and travelling clothes for the morning, because no way was I going to get anything back out again once we had sealed this bad boy up. Alleys words not mine.

Next was what books I was going to take, this was the most difficult part of packing. In the end I took in totally fourteen books of various genre, four sheet music books and a digital Canon 450D SLR and a manual Olympus OM10 for photographs. With the bags packed and loaded into my car, my beautiful 1989 British Racing Green Mini, and all my music CD in the front glove compartment and SatNav waiting on the front seat. We could finally start to get ready. It was a casual night out with it being just Alley, myself, Luke and Chase, we were going to catch a movie and then crash at mine so everyone could say goodbye to me in the morning before I left.

Up in my room Alley was obsessing over me just leaving my hair down _again_ her aspiration coming through with each word.

"_Come on Freya!_, just let me style it, this once let me loose on those long, golden, luscious locks of yours" by the end of her sentence she has gone from annoyed to girl flirt as I would describe; '_when a girl whom is straight flirts with a best friend to get her way.'_

"Argh... Fine, but nothing too, extreme please? I don't see the point in getting all dressed up for no reason"

So she stand me down on my dressing chair and made me close my eyes, after a various amounts of tugging and pulling-enough to make my eyes water- she tells me I can open them. What I see is someone I've never ever seen before. _That can't be me_ I told myself; because I didn't look like me. My hair had been parted differently, off the one left hand side, and my fringe had become almost a full fringe with the way she had brushed it. The volume was incredible, just enough to lift it off of my face and give a perfect bounce but nothing too extreme; just like id asked for. The way she had style the clay into my hair brought out the colour definition, all natural blondes acquire from the sunlight. All I could think was_, I looked pretty._

"_Pretty?_ Girl you look gorgeous!" Alley replied.

_Did I say that out loud? Hmmm. I did look nice, I wouldn't go as far as gorgeous but I did look good._

"Well done you" I said whilst high fiving her, "now I just got to choose my clothes..." I said this out loud because I _knew_ that she wanted to dress me, and after the way she has done my hair, I was starting to think it wouldn't be a bad idea after all.

"YES" followed by a loud squeal let me know she understood and was as I spoke going towards my wardrobe. I wondered over towards my window to see if the boys had arrived and just off towards the left turn onto my road, I could see Luke's car rounding the corner with Chase in the passenger seat. As I turned around to tell Alley I get a face full of denim as it falls down into my hands I see a pair of cut off long-short shorts which were actually my step dads old jeans I self customized into jean shorts, she had teamed these with a really cute pastel rose pink flouncy top and my brown leather 'dads' belt. I'm natural pale so when I added my foundation and black eye liner, the colours worked so well together, being a kind of rock chick meets vintage. I could hardly recognise myself. Not knowing what shoes to wear I just dropped on my converse. Which I might add made my outfit complete.

A knock at the door let us know the boys had arrived.

"just a minute" I called down the stairs because I wasn't quiet ready, I still needed to find my phone and purse.

"Alley have you seen my purse anywhere?"

"yes, m'love but you do not need it as we are treating you tonight, think of it as a 'last night with us' present"

I turned around to her and just stood there. I don't think it had hit me up till yet that I was actually going to be gone, for what could be the most important summer yet. I mean none of us have actually gone our spate ways to the point where we haven't been back together by the weekends. Even Luke who does live on campus comes home every other weekend. But I won't be; going away to University for me, which ever that I choose will be a far distance away so I won't be able to come home every spare minute. My head felt light and the room went blurry, quickly sitting down I looked over at Alley; she knew by the look on my face I was finally being hit by the reality stick. It wasn't a good feeling. I felt lonely and sad; these people have been my metaphorical word for whole life. How do you go from one extreme to another in four months?

Alleys arms were around me without questioning my needs; she knew me so well.

"Look don't get sad on me now missy, it'll be fine, we're coming to visit you remember? I'll get Luke and Chase to come along too yeah?" with hat she let me go and made me stand up. Walking down the stairs she whispered in my ear "it'll be great; you'll see"

_Yeah, great_ I thought _just great..._

Putting on my 'happy face' I walked through the doorway to the living room and walked straight into Chase. He was all smiles and sparkling eyes, looking directly at me. Those knowing eyes, held a deep understanding of me and my feelings. Just by looking at me that instant, he knew; just knew exactly how I was feeling. He could tell. He always could tell. And again for the third time tonight I found myself within someone's arms; embracing a hug.

Chase Maddox smelt perfect as always; he wears John Paul Gaultier for men, it's my favourite scent; and he knows it. You see Chase is the same age as me; eighteen years old, but he looks older because of his features; Tall dark and handsome, just don't quiet cover it. Chase has dark brown some would say black hair, it's not long but shaggy is a good word for it, not touching his shoulders but defiantly covering his ears. He also has this beautiful royal blue eyes, that just make you want to stare into them, I'm sure that's how he gets the girls if I'm honest; that and his charm. With him coming close to six foot five the hug was a little awkward to say the least, which soon became apparent with his oh so witty comment,

"I swear you haven't grown since the day we met Leigh"

This defiantly earned him a punch in the arm,

"Well we can't all be freakishly tall now can we m'love?"

"Alright you two quit it or we won't make the movie in time; err who's driving by the way?" Luke butted in.

This makes me laugh because it's either him or me and seen as Chase came with Luke and Alley's licence comes next week, it was safe to say the decision was absolute.

"Well we can all squeeze into my little car, which FYI is full of my luggage or you can; my dear brother" -insert sweet little sister smile here-

I've always loved being in a full car, for some strange reason, I always remember it being with Chase, he is always in the back of my mind for everything important I've ever done, its weird to say out loud but for me, its just comforting to know he was there for me, even with the little things I guess. Luke drove with Alley sitting shotgun as she called it first, myself and Chase sat in the back, but the breeze was cooler than you would have expected for summer; even in England. So I sat in the middle and shared a blanket with Chase. The cinema wasn't far away from where we lived, maybe about fifteen miles. So it didn't take long to get there, only one mixed album, created by yours truly and we were there in no time. The film was pretty bad; it was old movie night in town so everyone was watching reruns of Pretty Women or Jaws. I personally would have gone for Jaws but Alley hates anything that has the slightest piece of violence in it. So Pretty Women was our film for tonight… it does have its moments though I guess, like where Richard Gear just takes everything into his own hands and runs after the girl he loves, even though people thing its stupid, he doesn't care, I can remember thinking "I'd love to be that way, to just do something impulsive and put myself out there."

I looked over at Chase and noticed him looking at me with a small smile playing on his lips… it was moments like these when I thought maybe just maybe that we could be more than friends, then I'd just quickly notice something without thinking to much and it would be like something I had never considered before and id have myself wondering if it was real or not.

"Freya, I have something I really wanted to say to you before you go its just that—"

"Shush!" said Alley and Luke in complete sync…

"This is my favourite bit Chase Maddox! Don't you dare ruin it for me" just Alley that time, but the message was clear, NO talking, no matter what.

"Tell me afterwards" I said so quiet I wasn't sure he had heard me.

* * *

**Well thats the first chapter, kind of... there is more but i haven't put it all up. i just want to know what you'll think of it first, if you like it i'll put the rest up. if not... well tell me why, and how i can improve and what i should do better. **


	2. Enchanted

** Second chapter :) i hope you like it and please Review and let me know. I apologise for the usual, including my terrible spelling and incorrect grammar...**

**DISCLAIMER: i own the story and all of its characters... yeah :P **

**

* * *

**

**_My idea is that there is music in the air, music all around us; _**

**_the world is full of it, and you simply take as much as you require. ~Edward Elgar_**

**Chapter Two - Enchanted...**

I felt the slight tap of fingers running down my cheek before I opened my eyes to see those blue ones staring back, and a smile lighting up his face.

"I fell asleep?"

Chase chuckled and nodded his head at the same time.

"I couldn't bare to wake you, you looked beautiful and so relaxed" I just stared at him, he doesn't always say things like this, but lately more and more comments of this nature have been coming from his mouth, and from him they sound perfect and slightly alien, we were best friends, they don't say things like that do they?

"I've just been watching you instead of the movie… much more interesting" Chase says in my ear, so only I could hear him. Then he lightly brushes a kiss on my cheek closest him, before standing up. It was so light it left me feeling lonely like I'd suddenly had something I didn't know I had, taken away from me.

On the ride home all I could think about was that this was a really bad time for all these "feelings" to come to light, what with me going away and the University choices, Chase didn't even know if he got into London yet, he just kept telling me not to worry and everything will work out. But what if it didn't work out? Plan B was for him to go to Birmingham Arts instead… that's a good four hours away from me, from both Alley and myself. Thinking about it now, I just wasn't sure if I could possibly leave him behind and carry on life without him, experience new things in life and not have him by my side. Looking out the window of the car at the street lighting whizzing by, it felt like my life was those street lamps, just passing by in a blur, everything was moving so quickly I just wanted to stop and put the breaks on for a while and stay put, not thinking about starting the whole thing up again. But you can't do that, I know that I honestly do, but sometime it's just that I need to dream, wishing, and dream for things I knew wouldn't happen.

Like us all going away together and staying in our family but in London instead. Maybe starting something up with Chase, but I'd ruin it, like I do with everything else and then I'd loose him, and I have too much to loose over just some relationship. I truly adore that boy, and I could never ever consider life without him. He was in my every thought. Good and bad, all the happy times and even the ones where I'm crying and miserable. He has seen it all and is still standing strong at my side.

A speed bump in the road brought me back to the present in a car with Chase staring at me. I guess I must have had a weird look on my face because he explained that he had been saying my name for about five minutes and I had totally zoned out on him.

"Sorry, I was thinking…"

"About?" he prompted me. "You actually, and everything" I said, leaving the statement open for his own interpretation of its meaning.

He didn't reply, just pulled me under his arm and smiled to the front of the car, which to my guess was Luke looking back in the rear view mirror. Hmmm, I wonder if he knows… Luke and I had never spoke about my crazy and irrational feelings towards Chase, in fact I'd never even told Alley, I'd told no one. I didn't see the point; I wouldn't act upon them, in case I lost him. I wouldn't chance it, so there was no point in telling anyone and getting my hopes up along with theirs and then there'd being some weird feelings in our group. We were good as we were. Everything worked out great. We would hang out, and always invite everyone's other halves every now and again, but we stayed true to our group of four, made time for each other and never let anything change, including boyfriends and girlfriends, we all knew too well that they came and went in no time.

None of us ever managed to keep a relationship going for long. Maybe it was because of the fact we loved each other's company more than any outsider. I was told once that we made it hard to be dated because we all spent too much time together.

As I rested my head on Chase's shoulder I thought it all over. Luke was currently very briefly dating a girl from his Uni, she was in the same block as him, and on the floor below, apparently it wasn't anything near serious, just casual sex… nice.

* * *

"I swear to god, I quit!"

We all doubled over at Luke's words, he was at that moment, trying to construct a three person tent in our garden. We had packed away all my things; I had barely been able to hide my tears. Chase knew, he always knew. He gave me a sad smile and a one armed hug. Not normally like him- he usual is always hugging me or was chatting away with the use of his arms animatedly waving them around describing some kind of event that recently happened. Yet not now, he was more in thought, not distant just I'd say… biding his time?

Anyway when we got back from the cinema I unhinged myself from his side of the car and then proceeded to carry myself into my house, where we found a tent and a note in the living room.

_Dear my beautiful baby girl… yes I'm talking to you Chase… :) _

_Here is the tent, I've said my goodbye to you, this is your night with your friends, and Luke, remember I love you and if you want to come home, you don't even need to call, just come back. I will miss you very much baby girl, be safe! And remember 'beautiful is in the eye of the beholder' chase can tell you that. _

_Love always and forever Mum XOXO_

_p.s Alley I know you want to make a camp fire but no means no, so I got you that box over there by the door, have –safe- fire fun…_

Well, that was a note and a half. I was wondering what she meant by Chase when he took the note out of my hands and folded it up and placed it in his back pocket with a knowing smile on his face, id even go as far as to say a smirk. Okay… weird much? Hmmm.

"Okay so what's in the box Al?"

She of course went bounding over to the box in the corner and then bust out laughing, turning around to reply to me she said

"It's a make shift fire with 'real life glow for those special moments'"

We all started laughing taking everything outside. Starting with the camp 'fire' we unpacked everything but Luke being Luke obviously could take care of the tent issue all alone- no help needed.

Until now…

"Are you going to help or would you prefer to sleep literally under the stars tonight Leigh…"

"Ha! Chill out big brother I'm a coming… pass me that pole"

"This one here?"

"Ay, and yeah that's it put that one through the right hoop and push it through the tunnel material thingy"

"Hmmm" he mused after only ten minutes when with my help we had finished putting the tent up.

I was smiling my best sarcastic smile, letting him know if he has asked for the help earlier on we would have had it all done at least half an hour before now.

Alley and Luke had gone to get the blankets and pillows and my guitar; I had a song I wanted them to hear before I left- well two actually, one for all of them, and then one especially for Chase.

This was our 'camp night', yeah we knew camping in the garden with a fake fire isn't exactly world renowned for camping, but still. It was fun. Something we did together to forget that I was leaving, and it was going to be a long, long time before I came back around town.

"So what's the special lady singing for us tonight Miss Leigh?"

"Well I have two songs I want to grace with your presence with actually"

I was smiling at him, and because of this he had a bright smile back for me, it was unguarded for a small amount of time, just enough for me to see he was really struggling with something, something to do with me perhaps? I didn't know but it bothered me that he hadn't told me so I thought what the hell, I'm leaving tomorrow anyway and came right out and asked him…

"What's wrong Chase, and don't say 'nothing' because its lame and I know you better than that; so spill it twinkles"

With a soft chuckle he moved forwards, placing himself directly in front of me, blocking out anything but him with his sheer size in comparison to myself.

We were so close I could smell his beautiful scent of…him.

Something I had come to recognize as him anyway. The scent of his soap, John Paul Gaultier, and rain… the rain in a good way, the kind of way that you smell it after a really massive rainstorm and everything is just so clean and fresh and new.

That's my Chase.

His hands slowly made their way from mine, up my arms so slowly and feather light I wouldn't have been sure he was doing it unless I was watching his eyes as it happened. He was gauging my reaction, guessing my response to his touch.

I didn't want him to know how much I liked it, but as always my body betrayed me, as a shiver ran out over my skin and Goosebumps came also. I wasn't cold; we knew that. It was what his touch did to me, everywhere his hands travels I got the same feeling of electric and it was getting nothing but strong each time he would hold me. I couldn't comprehend what would happen if we kissed, if I was getting all this from his hands _lightly_ touching my bare arms.

Finally resting on my shoulders he started tracing his thumb lightly over my collarbone just nearest my shoulder blades, nothing but a soft touch, he didn't make a show of it, but I made no move to encourage or discourage him either…

_Where is this going?_ I thought to myself when I could finally find decent words to cover my thoughts. He bent his head slightly towards me in the darkness, whispering so softly I wasn't sure I heard everything he told me,

"I am not going to kiss you now Frey; breathe…"

It was then that I found myself breathing _very_ deeply for someone who was standing still and engaging in no physical activity of sorts.

I had been holding my breath and he knew. I surprised myself by giving him a slow, soft chuckle under my breath.

"It was your fault; you're standing to close for me to think straight"

It was his turn to laugh, but it didn't come out of his mouth like anyone laughter would, it was in his eyes, I could see it hanging between us, the seriousness of my words and how we wanted to take them and make them something more.

Our foreheads were resting against each other now, no other part of us touched, I was sad from the lack of warms I got. It felt like I was a floating head for all I could feel was his hair and beautiful skin now he had removed his hands from my shoulders.

I closed my eyes and did something I didn't think I would ever have had the nerve to do. I pulled him closer.

Without words-they weren't needed between us, not now.

I wanted this to convey a million feelings, as a wound my arms around his body and lay my head into the curve of his neck where it met his chest. I wanted him to understand so deeply that I wanted this, but I couldn't lose it either, and we would. We would lose everything is even the smallest thing went wrong. As right now we didn't get jealous over anything, we didn't question each other's judgments and we didn't worry about anything. But if we were together and something were _wrong_ we would end everything this little family of us four have worked on. We would end a lifetime of friendship and love. It would end our caring need for each other.

I don't think I could ever see myself with something I thought was as amazing as Chase Maddox but I also knew that if _they_ broke my heart I'd hurt but survive because _Chase_ would be there for me to help me fix myself up again. But if it was him that broke me, I don't think it would even matter who was there to fix me again. Because I don't think I would, could ever be fixed up after losing my soul mate. That's what we were Chase and myself, in every sense, as friends more than anything. Our souls just _knew_ each other.

"I have something I really need to say Frey; please let me finish before you say something."

All I could do was nod my head in response; I was captured in his beautiful existence. I couldn't even close my eyes. His face so perfect, the midnight curve of his cheekbone more beautiful than I could bear. So beautiful. So perfect. So far beyond my expectation that it hurt. If he broke my heart, I might not bounce back. No I knew I would not ever bounce back.

If you've ever wanted to really scream at the top of your lungs because someone ruined the most perfect moment of all, you'll know that's how I felt right then when Luke came back through the back door and saw us.

"And what in all things normal and sane do you think your doing with my baby sister?"

Jumping apart I turned around so quickly that Chase caught my arm to stop me from falling over. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…_

Yeah oh crap indeed, how to explain this one…

"Luke, its not what—."

"I was just talking to her man, where's the problem in that?"

Luke grunted a few choice words, "no problem, nothing at all"

Everything went into one of those really awkward moments in time where no one speaks to anyone and we all just look everywhere but at another person. I could still feel the divine heat coming from Chase standing possibly a little to close for Luke's comfort at this point. Speaking of Luke, I needed to know why he has acting weird about Chase and I. I'd ask him later. Alone.

Alley being Alley, didn't seem to feel or even _see_ the tension between everyone and brought over my guitar sitting down now by the 'fire'. We all followed her over and sat in a kind of semi-circle around the light. The mood was instantly lifted because of her, Alley had a way of doing that to people, she would just know how to make everyone smile and laugh, be carefree. Half the time she didn't even know she was doing it as well.

"Sing to me baby cheeks!" I turned my head away form my guitar to see Alley in a fit of giggles pretty much rolling on the fall laughing at her own words.

"Alley baby, I do have a song for you, but I have this one first, we heard it like a few days ago on the radio remember? Its by The Script, its called Science and Faith."

She nods her head like a small child would do to get praise for doing something correctly.

"Anyway I only want to sing you a few of the lines if that's good for you?"

"Sure thing sis, just make them the good ones, I haven't heard this one yet"

"Oh boy" Chase muttered to himself or maybe to me too "well then _this_ should be good"

I laughed out loud then, I couldn't help it, and I gave a little punch to Chase's arm, which made him also lose his straight-faced features.

"_She goes and says something that just knocks me dead;  
__You wont find faith or hope down a telescope,  
__You wont find heart and soul in the stars,  
__You can break everything down to chemicals,  
__But you can't explain a love like ours…  
__Ohhhh it's the way we feel, yeah this is real…"_

As if finished the song, there was a complete stillness that had settled around us. None of us were willing to break it first- so I continued to strum slight melodies on my guitar, playing softly in the background accompany to the silence that we had created. I decided to go straight into the next song as I knew would defiantly leave a lovely impression on everyone, for they knew of my full on love for Taylor Swift but this song held so much in it I wasn't really sure I should sing it but hell, why not, its already in the air now anyway and in my true fashion ill just embrace the awkwardness and metaphorically shake hands with some kind of sarcastic remark running around in my head…

"Oh guys don't all start applauding at once, you wouldn't want me to think you _actually_ enjoyed the song or anything, jeesh."

I sighed; this is _so_ not how I wanted my last night to end.

"Last song then guys, now lets all taken a moment to truly thank God for gracing us with the blessing of Radio and the voice that is Taylor Swift in all her amazingness"

I left it about five second and louder than necessary said out loud Amen, as if I really were ending a prayer.

"Okay then so this is a Tay Swifty song called Today was a fairytale; again its only a few lines though, so shush and listen" I winked at Luke and Alley which did eventually gain me a laugh from my brother.

"_Today was a fairytale  
__You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
__Every move you make everything you say is right  
__Today was a fairytale  
__Today was a fairytale  
__All that I can say  
__Is now it's getting so much clearer  
__Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
__Today was a fairytale  
__Time slows down  
__Whenever you're around"_

So it was clearly getting late as after I had finished the song; with a round of applause this time which I laughed at. We were all sighing with lethargy and needed the comfort that sleep would no doubt bring us all.

After turning off the fire and all getting into the tent I wasn't surprised to find myself squished in between Chase and Alley, Luke and I found it weird sleeping next to each other being related of sorts and our age, so the person between us was a welcome release of self-conscious nerves.

I knew as soon as the others were asleep that I wasn't going to get anything close to their comfort; I just couldn't settle after everything with Chase earlier on that night. I kept running it all through my mind, did he actually like me, or was it just a flirting moment between good friends? Was it going to change anything between us or not? Could we go back to being the same as before; a blissful rebellion against how _normal friends_ acted around each other. I was having a world war battle within my mind, trying to think everything through that I realized I was sitting up and getting more frustrated by the minute.

Not wanting to wake anyone up I got out of the tent slowly and as quietly as possibly, then lay down outside with my guitar, reveling in the feel of the soft grass on my feet and neck, I was colder than I thought I would be; being in my pj's and no shoes. But it didn't even register close enough to bother me now. I was stuck by how many stars were out tonight. We didn't have any street lights by my house so the dark sky was struck by nothing but the startling, white beautiful light from the stars, It felt bottomless, full and so so far away, I couldn't even comprehend how many stars were out that night, I could see Aryans Belt and the saucepan shaped one too. I could also see the star that I had had brought for my 16th birthday a few years ago from Chase, it was directly under near the bottom left hand star in Aryans Belt.

I felt an arm touch mine, and make me jump slightly before I was hit by his scent; this calmed me down way more than I cared to tell him or anyone in fact. As if sensing that I was looking at my star he said to me,

"Do you know why I brought that one, out of all the other thousands of stars?"

I didn't actually he had never told me saying it was important at the time, yes thanks Mr. Cryptic…

"You've never told me Chase, why did you chose it though?"

He lent on his arm so that he was on his side facing me, I automatically mirrored his stance and moved unintentionally closer to him. His hand made its way up my side and rested lightly on my arm just above my elbow. He was making small circles with his thumb; I couldn't concentrate properly. He was intoxicating being this close, alone with him. He was making it very hard for me to remember what I had just said never mind my reasons for leaving for four whole months…

"I brought that one, because I'm my eyes it stands out more than any other star, it shines brighter and seems to have all the other stars gravitate towards it, its beautiful and everything it should be; just as you are. It reminded me of you Freya"

He sat up quickly and grabbed my guitar from my side making me sit up in wonder as to what he was planning on doing now…

"Don't say anything Frey, just listen, I heard this song the other day and its _you_, I swear Bruno Mars must have been in my head when he wrote this song" he gave a soft chuckle and ran his fingers lovingly over my guitar, it was another present from him, but it was a really old one. We had found it when we were fourteen in a vintage traveling market in the centre of town, it was really expensive for us, it was like £30 because it didn't have strings at the time and it was a little battered, but the colour and shape was what had me, it was a deep purple with black and white trim running around the outer edges. With mother of pearl lying on the neck of the guitar making girly swirls and pretty flower patterns. I ran my hands over it then a lot like he was now. I didn't know he had brought it for me. He asked the shop owner to keep it and he went back, later alone and got it fixed up for me also, with a message inscribed on the base in the same mother of pearl quoting

_"music is love in search of a word – Chase x"_

I didn't know to this day how he could have afford everything it must has cost him a fortune all together, but I used that guitar every day, it went everywhere with me. And I continued to play to this day.

His hands caress' the strings, making me wish I was my guitar being held the way he was holding it so close to him like the most precious object in existence. He started playing a few cords and I knew the song straight away, this made me blush like crazy. I could believe he actually thinks this about me. Its amazingly flattering but I didn't deserve that kind of compliment from anyone let alone this breath taking boy sitting in front of me with his hair falling in his eyes, begging me to brush it aside so I could look into those heart stopping eyes of his and relish in the fact that he things this lyrics are so _obviously_ in his words, about me.

He sang softly so only we would hear.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like their not shining,  
__Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying,  
__She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday,  
__Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she wont believe me,  
__And its so, its so sad to think she don't see what I see ,  
__But every time she asks me do I look okay I say  
__When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,  
__Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
__And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile  
__Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are…"_

_Oh wow!_ Now what do I do…

I must have had a crazy look in my eye because Chase placed the instrument down and moved towards me slowly with his hads out plams facing me in the gesture for surrendering. A smile playing on his lips- which I deinfatly should _not_ have been looking at!

"Freya I know it's been a lot to take in and everything kind of like BOOM! All at once kind of thing. But I really like you- don't say anything now, just let me get everything out and show you want I mean before you start interrupting as you do" I shot him a glare at his last words, I did not interrupt him unless he was talking shit. Then someone had to do it before he made an ass of himself.

This time I stayed silent. I needed to hear this as badly as a thirsty man needed water.

He continued as if totally unaware of my mental babbling taken place…

" I needed you to know before you left how I felt about you, I've been dropping the hints around for a few weeks now, and I've been speaking to Luke- I told you not to interrupt so don't even bother letting those words come out of that pretty little mouth missus" he knew me too well I smiled.

"Over the last few years you have become this most amazing girl in my eyes. I needed you to know now that I have real true feelings for you, more than just a friend. But I don't want you to rush into a decision so its okay, you don't need to suddenly reply now or anything we have time, just say the word whilst your away and ill come to you, always Frey, you know that."

I let out a sigh; I didn't even know I was holding.

He liked me too. The same way I liked him. More than a friend. Oh mother of everything sweet. This changes everything doesn't? These thought kept their appearance in my mind as I moved towards him and tenderly placed my hand in either side of his face.

"Chase I like you too; you know that… more than a friend likes just a friend, but—."

"Why did I know there way a _but_ coming into this Leigh…"

"Because Chase we have so, so, much to lose if this didn't work out. Just think for a second. I'm leaving for _four_ months, and then going _away_ to university a university we aren't even sure you're in yourself yet. What if your not? What if we have to live four hours away from each other, god Chase just thinking about it now makes my heart hurt, it makes breathing more difficult"

He placed his hands over mine to give me support but offered no words of comfort; he knew it was the truth and deep down he felt the same I know he did.

"I want us to be together, but I could not bear it if we ended and then lost all this as well, we have a lift time of memories that we would look back on and they would end up hurting us, because everywhere we go we have gone together, always. I've never had a thought of hate towards you, and I never want to. If you broke my heart I wouldn't survive Chase, I couldn't pick myself back up again"

"Freya you have cried of many a ex boyfriend and been just fine in a few days, why would this be any different?"

"Because stupid, I wasn't in love with any of those, and what if I fell in love with you and lost everything I've ever loved about you and even myself in one fail swoop?"

His eyes were boring into mine now, begging me to understand him, when I was doing the exact same. Begging him to understand that I did like him more than a friend, but I liked our friendship and what we had more and anything…

He started shaking his head really quite violently forcing me to move my hands away from his face.

"Freya I want you to know that that would never happen, I would never hurt you, I will never leave your side. Promise me you will think this over and in a few weeks just let me know? I just want you to really think it through first. We are meant to be together I know it and so do you."

Before I could stop him he placed a quick kiss to my cheek and walked back to the tent waiting for me to follow him.

"Promise me Freya, promise you'll think about it, because I know I could love you forever, just say the word and I'm yours until you don't want me anymore. Promise me?"

I stared at him for what felt like a lifetime of minutes rushing past us in one great big speed train. And then I did something I didn't know I was going to do myself until right in that moment, with us together standing at the tent entrance, him holding my hand in his, the warmth spreading out from my hand up into the rest of my body.

I promised him.

* * *

**R&R m'lovers... :)**


	3. Sparks Fly

**hey, so before i deleted the story by this point i had 466+ views on this story... I thank all of you for that.**

**p.s DISCLAIMER: I own the story, all of it. even the words... LOL. the places are real, but the characters and events are mine, mine, mine. with some help from Emma Oquinn. and my trusty FanFiction friend T . R X D. (without the gaps) check out her profile for some serious VA lovin'**

**p.p.s This chapter will later be revised and reposted with changes, as im not sure i like the ending between Rhys and Freya. **

**thanks - charl**

**

* * *

**

**_"We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight,  
_****_somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken."_**

**Chapter Three - Sparks Fly...**

Considering I've never been down to my dad's beach cottage I found it quiet easily, turns out he's quiet the popular man with the locals, everyone I asked knew where I should go, everyone was "Love" and "Honey" as if they had known me my whole life. Maybe it was custom with the locals, but not me, I was strictly a first and last name gal until I had know the person at least 3 years. Okay I was nervous, all these people knew my dad, which means they knew about me and most likely about me seen as you can see both ends of this 'town' if you stand in the middle. Oh Jesus, I was going to go mad wasn't I? A full summer term here with what looks like _nothing _to do.

So from a series of right and left turns; after two pubs and one set of rail tracks, I find my dad's cottage, blue outer walls with bright white shutters, and a mini porch, very… 'Manly'. But who was I to judge, I didn't live here not my problem. After unloading my one bag, and one suitcase-the bag was for my books and camera equipment and some sheet music, and the other was well, clothes, come on it is Britain the weather is totally unpredictable, it's been snowing in April before. Crazy? Yes! Possible? Apparently.

"Freya Leigh, get your behind in this house right now Miss; I've been waiting hours for you to get here!"

That shout made me wince inwardly; I guess I'd forgot to tell dad that I was driving down instead of taking the train. Woops?

"Sorry Dad I decided on a road trip instead, which took a little long than I thought it would"

Then he huffed, yes that's right he _huffed_ at me, great he was treating me like a student in one of his lectures not his teenage daughter. This was going to be a long few months…

Since Dad was well and truly annoyed at me already because of being six hours late, I was on my own as to the grand tour of his house and my bedroom for the next 119 days of wasted time. I found out from the kitchen fridge, that its turns out Dad had turned down a private tutoring lesson for the morning so that he could see me arriving at his house, to which is walking distance from the train station-if you can call it that, it's more like a white wooden hut on the side of the train tracks, they literally make you jump from train to ground.

Weird and defiantly unsafe but 100% true, -but seen as I was driving- and made very many pit stops for coffee and food, and I am a girl so I needed to pee every 100 miles or so, what are you going to do? It's in my DNA I swear it-it took a little long than expected so dad could have gone and taught some probably very untalented child to play piano and annoy his parent with his -or maybe her- badly out of tune playing ability. Wow since when was I this hostile? Well I guess since I was left by myself; in a house I didn't own, in a town that I didn't know, with a dog big enough to eat me whole. Whilst my now so-called-father went to try and in his words, and I quote "salvage his teaching credentials" just because he had said no once didn't mean everyone would stop coming to him for help, I mean come on, he teaches grand piano forte at Julliard and give guest lecturers all over the world, all about classical piano stuff… blah blah blah, so I wasn't so interested in his teaching life, just because I can play too doesn't mean we have anything in common other than piano and DNA.

That's the way it's always been ever since I can remember, I had his attention if I was playing but never for anything else. I was his daughter if I was winning trophies in comps but my Mother's if I had my photography displayed in local exhibits. I'm not complaining. I understand my Dad has a selective amount of time for everything and piano and I had to merge for there to be enough room for both. Sometimes though I wonder if things could have still been about having one family, one house and being able to say Mum and Dad in the same sentence and have them both call back to you, if my Dad would have never ever started playing classical. I didn't think of Dad as someone who would be quaint enough to be putting reminders on the fridge door, he even had little magnets in the shape of pots and pans, even a kettle and toast was situated on the freezer door.

Looking around I was starting to realize this whole house looking nothing from what I would have expected from my Father, everything was light and fresh, airy and clean. The kitchen had white and light baby blue tiles going around three walls above white washed cupboards and draws, which had clean glass fronts to them showing the content of every shelf or cupboard looking neatly laid out in rows of size and product. Whose house was this? Dads a mess! Or at least he was, living with me and mum he never did anything, just worked all day and spent every waking hour in his 'office', which was basically our family study that he commandeered. The view from this room was amazing; I was starting to see a pattern.

The dining room was pretty much the same light spacious contents, with the light wooden table that seats four people, with very high straight backed chairs that look so unbelievably uncomfortable, to the pictures of woodland places on the walls. I walked over to take a closer look and I swear my heart stopped for at least five second, because it was my work. My actual prints! On my Dad's wall! He hated my photography! He said so over and over again, and yet here it was proof that he didn't hate these 4 images, hanging over the fire place, they were from my website, I don't deal with the outgoings only the updating of images and blogs, my sort of manager does that for me, thank god, I'm a total disaster with money and math's and anything to do with accounts. Anyway. My work, on Dad's wall. Here. On. The. Wall. My photography. It has my name under each print.

Everything points to it being mine, because I remember taking each image, how and where, how long it took to get each image correct, being in the darkroom for hours! And I mean hours trying to get the burning right. There are only 10 copies of each, and only two of each are genuine prints the rest are digitally remade photos of the original. I could tell from looking at each picture separately, they were all, every single one, original. Wow. I couldn't believe that my Father actually brought my work. I just stood there staring at the wall for what seemed like an eternity.

The loudest bark in human history brought me back to earth this time. If it's not Alley then its Quinn the house sized dog. "Okay… nice doggy, big doggy, Dad said to pet you like you own me so ill give that a shot okay? Just please don't bite my hand off."

Great I was talking to myself. The only thing that could make this worse was if I had to walk this damn thing. You know when you see those really cute little dogs where you have to bend down to pet it and it licks at your hand and wants to jump up you? Quinn is nothing like that; He is the grumpiest dog you could imagine, but bonus… I didn't have to bend down to stroke him. Just a nice gentle pet of the head and I went over to the table in the dining room, and realized it was at the front of the house and I had come through the back, but I could understand why, the view was breath taking, I wouldn't mind sitting at this table every morning and watching the sun rise whilst eating breakfast and drinking my morning coffee.

I understood the need to be by the sea now, more than ever. On the white washed four person table was a jotter pad with a note on it addressed to me, -Dad must have wrote it before he left- telling me in a list what I should be doing before he came back, great it was like being at home all over again, with a list of chores for the house and nothing at all like the relaxing holiday I was hoping for. As the list went it was simple in the outer sense but so much harder the more I thought about it.

Right upstairs unpacking _The List_ -and yes it needed the capitals it ruled me for the next three hours- said to go up the stairs and my room was on the left, and seen and there was only three rooms I'm guessing one was the bathroom and one was dads rooms. This place was what you would call. Erm… quaint?

I opened the door and I was taken aback by first the sheer size of the room, much bigger than I original thought it would be. Everything was white and blue; it must be favourite colours of maybe something to do with being local again who knows. Anyway, the walls were almost sky blue white furniture all around, including a dressing table I would never use and a king size white metal framed bed, which I would die to take back with me. But it wasn't just this that made me think my dad would make me earn this room, it was the view, it was a more magnificent panoramic scene as from downstairs, but the added height from this window added to the breath taking view.

For a moment I was speechless, completely at peace, nothing could have ruined that for me, it even made me smile. It didn't reach my eyes, but give it time; I think that place was going to grow on me.

It was coming close to 2pm so I unpacked showered and redressed. Letting my hair down to dry itself, being nothing special it wouldn't look great but who was I impressing? Exactly. So I let my golden locks fall free, wet and hanging in rat's tails as the expression goes.

Next item on the list… walk Quinn next to this in brackets was; 'lead is in your top draw of vanity table, and don't forget the pooper scooper' eww. No way in hell was I going to be cleaning up any of that dogs poop it would be as big as me! Okay so that's exaggerating maybe a little, well a lot but this dog is huge!

Out the back door with Quinn on the lead, I was thinking. 'This is going to be so easy; he doesn't pull, and hopefully will NOT poop anywhere!'

BOY was I wrong. Not about the pooping, but it would seem as soon as Quinn knew I had relaxed into our walk, he would try and pull my arm out of its socket by dragging me along the walk way, dodging people and buggies left, right and centre. Damn dog knew what he was doing I swear he conspired against me along with my 'father'. When I final got him to stop, we were close to the one side of town, and considering it said _'Thank you for visiting, come again'_ I'm guessing it was the entrance and well exit to Barmouth from the motor way. Breathing heavily through my nose I put the leash under my foot so I could rub my hand. BAD IDEA…

Next thing I can remember was everything was in slow motion, I was falling backwards and I hit my butt so hard on the path way that I cracked my head back with the impacted, not so hard I passed out although it was looking really good around about now. But all I could thing was _shit that damn dog has GONE! _He was running full pelt down to path way towards the leaving sign, occasionally looking back in the mocking sense of 'HA! I kicked your ass and I'm just a dog!'

Great I was being mocked by a dog I could have even handled it being a child but I think it was the fact that it was a dog that made me cross the line from shocked to outright fuming mad. I picked myself up, dusted off my legs and ran full speed ahead towards this stupid dog, it was like out of nowhere I could feel the power running through my legs again, the burning that I'd welcomed over and over again, I was so wrapped up in the memory of this that when I was so close I could almost touch him, a boy came out of nowhere, and I mean NOWHERE and stop the dog, which yeah, you've guessed it, means I ran straight into him; leaving us both on the floor, sand in my hair and- _oh… _ I couldn't see much, but what I could see was some thing I defiantly didn't mind.

Oh crap, it would be _me_ who would run into -and fall over- possibly the only good looking guy here. That's all that was running through my head when I realized his mouth was moving and he was looking at me; if not in a puzzled way, a strange way at that. I caught the end of his sentence "…can you hear a word I'm saying? You're not deaf are you?"

He was at that moment slightly lowered in my estimations of him, for asked someone who isn't answering them, if they were deaf by speaking to them. Ah.

"No I'm not deaf" I replied a little sarcastically, adding "I don't want to be rude but could you get off me please?"

We were currently on the floor with him lying in a questioning position on top of me. I knew how this had happened but not everyone now watching us did, and I so did not want this getting back to my Dad.

I'd zoned out again and once more I only caught the end of his sentence; _I was going to have to get better at this… _

"… Names Rhys you're not local…" he let it trail off expecting me to fill him in I guess.

I didn't.

"Nope" I said nothing to extend as to where I've come from.

"So where are you from then?"

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you care, your just trying to make up for flattening me back then, it's okay honest" I smiled the best fake smile I had, I was getting pretty good at them by now. Or at least I thought so, but the look on his face said otherwise.

"Well I guess you'll be wanting Quinn back then… err…"

Again with the un-ending sentences.

"Freya, my names Freya Leigh, Professor Leigh's daughter, but you already knew that didn't you?"

"No why would I?" he attack back with, a slight leak of anger now.

Shit. Great one Frey; insult the locals after oh I don't know less than an hour here!

"Look… Rhys. I'm sorry it's been a long drive and this dog hates me, and everyone I spoke to already knew who I was so I just presumed you did too"

With this he smiled as if knowing a secret that I didn't, but the understanding of the town's knowledge of everyone and everything was in his eyes. Speaking of eyes, his were such a beautiful blue that I couldn't look at them for too long or I would drown in the depth of the blue ocean that seemed to be swimming in his eyes. Such a royal deep blue that it was hard to tell in the shadow his body cast over me, if you could separate his iris colour from the pupil.

"It's okay, but I'm only here for the summer, not a local anymore" he said this with a massive smile that reached way past his eyes, as if it was an achievement to have left this place. Maybe it was. Yeah, maybe.

"Oh right well that explains your lack of knowhow on me"

This actually made me smile, he didn't know about me and he seemed an alright kind of guy once he wasn't lying on me before I knew his name.

But wait a second… "You said Quinn. You knew what the dogs name was. How?"

Suspicion back into my voice, mine defensive this time, pulling away from him, I think I even stepped back. Wow drama queen. You'd think he's said he was going to kill me with the caution I was taking.

"Oh yeah, well I know your Dad, Danny, but I didn't know that you were his daughter, honestly I didn't, I don't listen to the gossip around here"

That I could actually believe.

"Walk you back?" he made it a question, testing to see if I'd let him I guess.

"I don't want to take up your time"_… and I don't know you. _ I added inside my head, deciding to take the risk that he wasn't an axe murder.

"It's okay, I have nothing but time, its summer break" with that he smiled and handed me the dog on his lead. We started back the way I'd come. In silence.

Great, now it got awkward between us. I slowly chanced a peek in his direction and his face was solemn not angry or even upset. That's when I really got to look at him, I mean really see who he was, and it was like seeing him for the first time all over again.

Things I didn't notice before that would have made me blush. The height that his long legs gave him, under loose fitting jeans that gave just enough pull over his behind that you knew he hadn't planned for it to happen but made it look great anyway. He had to be at least 6'6 looking at him, I'm 5'2 so trust me height is something I notice. From the slight brownish golden tan on his slightly defined forearms to the pull of his t-shirt over his shoulder blades as he swung his arms, you could tell he did some kind of physical sport, I was betting on running, because I saw in him the same walk and use of muscles as I use, and I was a runner once upon a time.

Rhys… I guess it's a fitting name as names go, he looks like a Rhys should look, all surfer guy, right down to the shaggy light brown hair he has flopping in his eyes, I was betting it was just long enough to pull back into a pony, but he was the type to never do such a 'girlie' thing. This thought made me smile to myself, smile and mean it, and that just made me smile more. I realized that if I ever saw this boy again that we might actually have a chance at becoming friends, and the sad fact was that it was his clothes that made me work all this out, the Band-tee down to the light washed jeans and converse; black the way they should be, but totally worn over… perfect.

That's when I let myself look into his eyes again just to sneak a chance, like he was really thinking, I didn't want to interrupt so I just carried on walking until we came to my house; I guess that's when he snapped out of it.

"Oh shit, I was so ignorant that whole time wasn't I?" he had the decency to look embarrassed.

I smiled back at him and replied, "Don't worry about it, you looked to serious for me to interrupt your thinking time."

With this I started up the steps of the porch, he didn't follow me physically but I could feel the weight of his gaze on my back, which made me turn around in time to see him smiling at me.

_Strange,_ I thought; _what in the world is he smiling at? _Out loud I said, "Do you always smile at girls like that?" I was smiling too just to keep the mood light.

I wasn't expecting the next line…

"Nope, good night Freya"

And that was it. He was already walking away now down the board walk backwards the shops.

With nothing else to do I decided on going to my room to lie down.

* * *

**AN: R&R :)**


	4. AN ON BREAK REASONS

Hey, so I'm going to write a little note for ya'll

I have to apologies for taking down this story.

I was attacked with **very hurtful and malicious words**; by whom I can only imagine . And I sadly let them get to me and hurt my feelings. So in anger and _slight_ misjudgment I took the whole story down, which as most of you FF's know, that means I lost all my records of the views, and the reviews the story received.

I am reposting this story due to the surprising demand from not only friends but also fellow FanFiction writers who don't even know me. Which was something that I was very shocked over, but also deeply touched by your caring words.

I have a bunch of people that thank for everything they have said to me… including

**T . R x D**

**EmmaxZero**

**Jamie**

**Hannah**

**Ben**

**Vicky**

**Chris**

**And many, many others…**

Your great people and I'm glad to know you, and to be getting to know you.

* * *

**i have decided after a long time thinking over this story that i am going to be taking a break from it. i might consider writing a true FanFiction of one story or another, but at the moment, i just can't seem to find the inspiration i once had for this story. hopefully it will come back, when it gets to around the time when it first started off. (summer holidays) and i will begin updating again. im sorry for the 600+ people who have read both this version and the one previous. I feel i've let you down. its not a good bye forever, Till next time, as it were... thank you for everything, all the lovely words of support after the late incidents... it meant the world.**

**- Charlotte.**


End file.
